


【汉澈】落泊雨

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 6





	【汉澈】落泊雨

01  
崔胜澈举着手机刷了一圈动态都在拍视频感叹今晚的雨有多大，直到社交软件上最后一个小红点也被消灭他还是毫无睡意，把手机丢在床头充电自己滚到另一边的床沿去，开着卧室窗帘盯着玻璃上炸裂的雨滴催眠，糊成一片的水幕折着对面楼上暖黄的灯光倒平白多了几分热闹，他裹了裹被子，就着脚蹭在洗过多次的棉布上带来的熨帖闭上眼，想着今晚的入睡应该不会太难熬。

黑暗里不知飘到过去哪个地方的思绪被震动声打断，崔胜澈也不怨到底是谁半夜打电话，好像得救般一骨碌坐起来拔下了充电器。陌生号码执着地不挂断，嗡嗡声伴着他发了一会呆又回了神，听筒里熟悉的声音在空旷的背景里略有回响：“胜澈，我在机场，你方便来接我一下吗”。

凌晨降落的飞机遇上暴雨淹没的城市，尹净汉没想到最后自己能求救的人只有崔胜澈。电话只回了一声好就被挂断，音节太过短促，他都没来得及分辨和几年前有无变化。没有司机愿意半夜揽这种玩命的活，机场出口的车道只能看见一片白茫茫的雨雾，尹净汉不在候机大厅里待，靠着玻璃墙在门外看雨，当年他走的时候崔胜澈没来送他，没想到如今却要冒着险把他从这里救回去。

02  
尹净汉来到这个城市上学以前就听说过它的多雨，大二那年夏天相似的暴雨淹了学校，他和崔胜澈天天趟着水去图书馆为年底的比赛做准备，有时候实在出不了门，他就爬几层楼找到宿舍里去，两个人挤在下铺靠着膝盖敲电脑。冰冷的雨水顺着风飘到脸上，把尹净汉从过去的温柔困顿里拖出来，如今再回到这里，雨还是一样的下，人却是好久都没见了。

雨太大了，雨刷器拼命挥舞崔胜澈也只能看清机场高速两边的地灯无限往前延伸，恍惚间他仿佛像无数小说里写的那样正不问前程奔一个大胆的梦。他把车窗开了条缝，让嘶吼的冷空气灌进来，额头一痛的瞬间人也清醒过来，梦早就碎了，在几年前的这条路上。

尹净汉一看到有辆车停下就拎着行李箱冲进雨里，崔胜澈一脸错愕，连伞都没来得及撑开就去帮他搬箱子，等两个人坐进车里都已经一身狼狈。留学归来的金融精英头发湿了大半，崔胜澈摘下围巾递过去也不说话，两个人似乎谁也没有仔细打量过对方的脸，就隔着瓢泼大雨达成了我没上错车你没接错人的默契。

雨声无孔不入填满了狭窄的车厢，崔胜澈专注地盯着眼前的黑漆漆的路，后脑勺有一撮头发翘起来，好像坚不可摧的假象上一道细微的裂纹。“刚回国就遇上这种天气我也真是够倒霉的，多亏你肯来接我”，尹净汉笑起来的样子毫无芥蒂，大大咧咧的要求去崔胜澈家借住一晚，理由是租的房子还没拿到钥匙。

03  
暴雨的凌晨整个城市像空了一样，尹净汉用围巾擦了几把头发就顺手攥在手里，躲在温暖厚实的布料里纠缠着指节，看光怪陆离的夜景飞速闪过，也不提还回去的事。

他俩一起熬过很多夜，一开始是在通宵自习室，后来是寝室，再后来是工作室，金融专业的学霸和电信专业的ACE强强联手，在学校的比赛里一举夺魁，平台越做越好，两个人拿到了风投就开了工作室继续运营，外人只道风光无限，但尹净汉却心疼崔胜澈熬红的眼，血丝密密麻麻地爬上来，把两个人的年少时光交织在一块。谁能想到那些在沙发床上挤过的日子竟然那么珍贵，崔胜澈抱紧了他使劲往里蹭怕掉下去，嘟囔着以后一定要换间更大的屋子。可惜命途多舛，世事无常，让人怀疑是不是真挚的愿望都不能说出口。

一室一厅的小公寓只能一个人睡沙发一个人睡卧室，毕竟他们早已不是能同床共枕的关系。崔胜澈从柜子里扯了条毛毯丢在沙发上，和尹净汉讲床我睡过的你别嫌弃洗澡阀门往右掰是热水厕所里的东西随便用，事无巨细，就是走来走去躲避着眼神不看他。轰隆的雷声、秒针的滴答声和浴室的水声交织在一起，崔胜澈缩在沙发上毫无睡意，或许该感谢这场意外的雨，要不然他和尹净汉再见大概是坐在辅导员席里看他作为优秀毕业生代表回母校领奖。

04  
大四那年工作室势头正好，尹净汉家里却突然出了变故，他不得不整日在外奔波，工作进度也是一拖再拖。崔胜澈半夜在沙发床上醒来模糊间看到电脑屏幕的亮光，待到早上屋子里已经没了人，他仰躺着举着手机给尹净汉发短信“我们把工作室卖了吧”，短短一行字却好像用尽了力气，胳膊垂下来盖在脸上，手机啪嗒一声掉在地上也不去捡。

尹净汉出来的时候客厅已经关了灯，崔胜澈的脸被毯子遮住了一半在黑暗里看不真切，卧室的灯光从门缝里透出来，在地板上劈出一道沟壑，尹净汉抬脚跨过去，悄无声息地低了头看他。校园生活最是养人，崔胜澈长长的睫毛在脸上投下阴影，和记忆里别无二致，好像他单方面的拒绝了岁月，选择长久留在学生时代里。但尹净汉清楚，没有人会永远原地待命，这几年的空白久到他进门发现门口只有一双拖鞋的时候不自觉松了口气。

曾经的告别太过仓促，只有崔胜澈手机收件箱里那条日期是四年前的短信可以证实一段感情的消逝，“胜澈，我们分手吧，我明天出国”。可真狠啊，十二个字就妄想让人割断一千二百个日夜，崔胜澈什么都不知道却不管不顾地跳上了凌晨的出租车，机场高速好像开不到头，情绪翻滚着从眼里涌出来又流进嘴里，咸咸的味道仿佛溺水。车停在国际出发大厅外，他的脸被灯光映得惨白，自己这是在干嘛呢，崔胜澈把头从玻璃上抬起来，坐正了身子和司机说“师傅麻烦您再把我送回去”。后视镜里司机莫名的视线他已经懒得去管，只想回去洗个澡睡一觉，明天还有早会。

05  
九点多醒来的时候崔胜澈有些发懵，久违地一夜无梦，尹净汉人已经不在，但26度的空调和桌子上的早饭提醒着他昨晚的确是和前男友共处一室。尹净汉回来了，今年他做辅导员带的第一批学生也已经毕业，这是不是意味着他可以把痂揭掉彻底逃离过去的梦魇，崔胜澈从水龙头下抬起头看镜子里的自己，竟然生出了一丝陌生的感觉。

各奔东西的毕业季谁也没想到崔胜澈一声不吭就选择了留校做辅导员，其实只是因为去哪个公司也再找不到尹净汉这样的合作伙伴，又不想没着没落的飘着，崔胜澈一时脑热就顺着校内招聘报了名。很快他就开始到岗实习，和学生差不多的年纪又是软和的性子，竟然有大胆的女生不知从哪里搞到了他的私人号码频频给他发告白短信。尹净汉每天在办公楼门口接他下班，似乎是被人摸着了规律，崔胜澈一下楼梯手机就准时振动一下，他只好先拒绝扰人的爱慕再男朋友一起吃饭一起回宿舍。

人心的险恶总是让同类震惊，匿名举报信被发到办公室主任的邮箱里，指责年轻辅导员生活作风不正给学生带来不良影响，崔胜澈结束了约谈关门的手都在抖，他甚至根本不知道对方是谁，上百个朝气蓬勃的孩子他不想去恶意揣测任何一个人，但事实就是流言满天飞，他在办公室里一天比一天沉默。

06  
那串陌生的号码已经被存上了尹净汉的名字并频繁出现在崔胜澈的通话列表里，从高级西餐厅的一顿饭感谢他雨夜留宿到时不时学校附近一起喝杯咖啡，他也不知道有什么好聊的，可尹净汉总有挥霍不尽的耐心隔着桌子看他。那眼神是温和不给人压力的，但崔胜澈望进去就没了底气，凭什么他当年说走就走如今又能想回就回，冰美式喝一口苦进心里，嘴上却说不出任何拒绝的话。

“最近工作还好吗”，尹净汉似乎也觉得自己的客套程度有点好笑，低下头抿了抿嘴角，“我想自己创业，胜澈要不要来和我一起，这次我租的工作室够大，能给你专门的一间房放床”。

自以为是可能是年轻的通病，彼此背着努力，没说出口的话把自己感动得稀里哗啦，一回头却已是行差踏错。崔胜澈不答话只是一个劲的搅动吸管，窗外不远就是校门，以前他俩经常勾肩搭背去附近小吃街买宵夜，买好多种一种只买一份，就着竹签子自己咬一口再给对方喂一口，现在两个人对着喝咖啡，却不会把杯子递过去说一句你尝尝。

07  
崔胜澈攒钱付了这套小公寓的首付，房贷还有好多年还完，他辗转反侧睡不着，开始想念那个三点入眠的无梦夜。又刷完了所有动态，他拨出了最近通话次数最多的号码。

“尹净汉我还有房贷要还，辞了职没有工资要是你的生意还赔了我绝对饶不了你。”

08  
办公楼里互相串门都夸隔壁工作室从来不加班，到点两个老板就相偕打卡回家，长相过分精致的那个总喜欢没骨头似的挂在大眼睛那个肩上，一起往停车场去的还听见过“胜澈我们晚上吃什么”的撒娇消失在车门里。

崔胜澈觉得自己的房贷大概可以早一点还完，之后一定要换个大点的房子，尹净汉厚着脸皮说什么要为创业节约资金，退掉了租的房子非要在他家做一个房客。房东只有一张床，尹净汉的登堂入室不可谓不顺利。

晚上又在下大雨，崔胜澈抱着膝盖靠在飘窗上看着窗外出神，额头被一只柔软的手和冰凉的玻璃隔开，尹净汉从后面把他整个人圈在怀里，“在想什么”，嘴上心不在焉的问着手从衣服下摆伸进来往他胸前摸，“想你是不是会下蛊”，仰起头来两个人亲昵的接吻。

雨还在下，只是没有人在意了。


End file.
